1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a monitoring system for sudden infant death syndrome alerts parents, including parents who are blind and deaf, of any unexpected and unpleasant change in their infant's health condition, especially at night time.
2. Description of the Related Art
Every year thousands of babies die of premature crib death, also known as Sudden Infant Death Syndrome. While some of them inherited some problems such as heart irregularities or respiratory distress, other deaths are caused by accidents such as suffocation from blankets or pillows and lack of attention to certain readily observable conditions such as body temperature due to illness. In almost all cases, early detection can save the infants from death. Even though the probability of such tragedies happening is relatively small, most parents and caretakers are eager to acquire a device that will help them to further minimize the chance of suffocation if the device is inexpensive and easy to use.
There are some relevant documents to monitoring sudden infant death syndrome of infants. For example the GB patent GB2447237 which describes a baby heartbeat monitoring device to prevent cot death comprises a wrist band 4 to be attached to the baby's wrist, an electrode sensor 3 to measure pulse rate, and a lithium battery 2. If a change in heartbeat is detected the wristband wirelessly transmits an alarm signal to a remote receiver device 8 where an audible alarm is sounded.
Further the GB patent GB2442537 which describes The Wireless Skin Temperature monitoring device consists of two devices. The first device is an adjustable waterproof silicone arm band 3, worn on a baby's upper-arm, housing a temperature sensor 1, microprocessor, RF transmitter and power source 5 which will send the temperature data to the other device. Popper fixings 2, 4 are used to secure the band around the arm. The second device is a receiver device 7, also made from silicone 6 and worn on the wrist of a carrier or parent, housing an RF Receiver, microprocessor, power source and LCD Module 7 displaying the temperature reading or digital time. When pre-defined temperatures are reached an alarm will sound and the LCD will change color, blue for cold, and red for hot. If extreme temperatures are reached the LCD display will flash the respective color and will sound a louder more rapid alarm. The LCD will also display a wireless signal strength indicator and display the time. A wireless on/off reset button 8 is featured to switch off any alarm. A Time set button 9 is featured to set hour and minutes on the receiving device.
In addition, the GB patent GB2346217 describes a detection device capable of being coupled to a person for remotely monitoring heart and respiratory functions includes a processor, a photo cell coupled to the processor for determining blood oxygen content of the person and a temperature sensor coupled to the processor for determining a temperature of the person. The processor compares the determined blood oxygen content and the temperature to desired values. A transmitter is included for transmitting a warning signal if one of the determined blood oxygen content and the temperature are other than the desired values. The device is battery powered and transmits signals at radio frequencies. The warning may be visual or audible.
Therefore, a need exists for providing a system for early warning to allow quick response to signs of suffocation in infants or other people who are unable to help themselves. Such a system could save thousands of lives every year. A further need exists for early detection of progressing illness which may relieve parents or caretakers some of the stress and effort in monitoring people under their care.